


NOT MY BABIES!!!

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Cry of the Baby Immortals [2]
Category: Vocaloid, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Ajin!Children, Babysitting, Bed-Wetting, Blood and Gore, Breastfeeding, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Death, Children, Crying, Cute Kids, Diapers, Dismemberment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Games, Harm to Children, Immortality, Kinda based on Kagome Kagome, Loss of Parent(s), Misunderstandings, Mother Hen Gumi, Orphanage, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective mother, Past Child Abuse, Play Fighting, Plushies, Protectiveness, Running Away, Science Experiments, Stuffed Toys, Tears, Temper Tantrums, Temporary Character Death, Toddlers, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai and Kou found 10 little children hidden in an abandoned orphanage and they found out that they're baby ajins hidden by Gumi, a dangerous motherly woman determined to keep these kids and a baby safe from the government and the variant ajins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOT MY BABIES!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ajin or Vocaloid

Kei and Kou walking through the woods, suddenly Kei heard a giggle from the abandoned building they’re passing by… He look up and he shrugs and the ajins keep walking until they heard a group of children singing….coming from inside the building…giggling happily.

 _Kagome, kagome,_  
The bird* in the cage  
When, when will it come out?  
In the dark time before daybreak,  
A crane and a tortoise slipped down.  
Who is right behind my back?

Normally Kei will avoid this since its just kids playing a game…if they hurt themselves in the building it’s their fault for not listening the warning signs at the fence around this place… but Kou is going towards to the old place… He sighs and follows him…

Kou looks closely at the building and sees a small slide, broken swings, and withered merry-go-round…

“I think this place was a daycare or orphanage or something…” said Kou.

“I see… why would a barb wired fence be around a place like this? …” said Kei suspiciously.

Kou’s eyes widen when he sees a door open, a small pink haired girl is smiling at them.

“Will you come and play with us?” she said.

 She runs back inside the building as she giggles…

Kou runs inside calling “HEY!”… Kou is worry about the safety of the kids who sneak in the place…

Kei sighs and follows… He found himself in a hallway with fading paint and peeling wallpaper… He also had seen that children had drawn on the walls… ** _however some of the drawings looked disturbing… some of the figures seem to be dismembered and he is sure that the red marks are blood…_**

Kei continues his path and he finally catches up with Kou…Kou was opening the doors on the side of the walls….

“And another empty room… great…these kids sure are fun…” said Kou sarcastically as he then opens the final door…

Kei and Kou look inside and see a big colorful playroom and 10 little children run towards the ajins happily. They surround the ajins and some of them are toddlers...

“Our caretaker left to get us stuff and we’re bored!” said a 9 year old Kaito.

"Let's play until she's back!!!" shouted a 7 year old Miku

“Play with us!” asked a 4 year old boy Len.

“Let’s play!” demand his twin sister Rin.

“Play with us! Play with us! Play with us!” they happily chant to the pair.

Kou looks at Kei with confusion...What is going on here?

**Author's Note:**

> Gumi: HANDS OFF MY BABIES!!! http://static.zerochan.net/Bokura.no.16bit.Warz.full.339648.jpg


End file.
